BioMagResBank (BMRB) is the resource that provides the scientific community with easy access to the wealth of data on biological macromolecules derived from NMR spectroscopy. BMRB is the unique, worldwide site for data that underlie biomolecular structures (currently about 15% of the structures deposited in the Protein Data Bank), dynamics, and chemical properties. Because BMRB has an open architecture and maintains a relational database, it is able to respond rapidly to changes in standards for data exchange and to the steady advances in NMR technology (data types to be stored). The increasingly broader classes of data available from BMRB (e.g., parameters derived from N-MR investigations specifying local dynamics, local structural heterogeneity, pKa values, H-exchange rates, molecular interactions, etc.) are catalyzing the development of new software tools for integrating the retrieval, analysis, and display of such data, often in conjunction with three-dimensional displays of the molecular structure. Our goal is to integrate NMR data into a unified, global, macromolecular structure database of general utility to the broad scientific community. BMRB has developed interoperability with the Protein Data Bank (PDB) and is a member of the Research Collaboratorium for Structural Biology (RCSB). In addition, BMRB collaborates with the European Bioinformatics Institute (EBI) and several of the NIH funded structural genomics pilot projects. The goals of these collaborations are to provide global access to a unified macromolecular structure database and seamless depositions of structural data flowing from world wide structural genomics initiatives. The funds requested will enable BMRB (1) to verify, reformat, archive, and distribute new data submitted electronically, (2) to maintain a productive dialogue with the users and creators of biomolecular NMR data through interactions with individuals and with the BMRB Advisory Board, (3) to maintain and strengthen our ties to the PDB and BMRB mirror sites, (4) to collaborate with databanks specializing in related information so that useful links are created, and (5) to interact with developers of new software and algorithms that make use of biomolecular NMR data.